Patty Cake
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: When a girl enrolls in a cooking class, she works with a strange man who is living two different personalities.


Sweet Seduction: The Remix

**Sweet Seduction: The Remix**

**I thought I would say this beforehand. The reason why I am doing an alternate version of Sweet Seduction is because of my problem with getting a story right. I'm a bit of a perfectionist and that thing is keeping me from finishing a lot of things. Also, I found out that the title I gave the story didn't make any sense in terms of the fact that no seduction ever happened in the whole thing. The story was quite juvenile but then I guess it should have been since I wrote it a few years ago. Right, well I think this version gives a whole new vibe. It basically scraps the entire idea from the first story and changes it to something new. I really like the new idea but maybe you won't. Then again, you will have to read the story to see.**

* * *

_**Alicia's Cooking School**__, despite the name sounding quite amateur, was a major culinary institution. Due to his tendency of bringing in celebrities and making master chefs out of people who at the time were spending their days working at small catering companies, it attracted a great many giddy students. All of them complete with aprons. I, Gabriela Lane, was one of them._

_Now you may think that a person with zero experience in the cooking field, who embarrassingly can't even boil vegetables, would have a strong unlikelihood of ever fitting in with the pros. That is where you are wrong. Or that is where you are wrong according to Patricia, my best friend, who has skills far beyond mine. She and I are enrolled in a cooking class. But it's not just any old cooking class. This one is taught Alicia herself. That's right, the woman who started the school, who probably could make crème __brûlée come out of her bum, whatever crème brûlée is, is teaching my class. Is there a wall to hide behind?_

_Gabby Lane_

* * *

"Do you always have to look over my shoulder when I write?" Gabriela asking her pink apron clad friend Patricia.

The two friends were currently sitting on a wooden bench that sat across from the huge grey culinary school building. The air was perfumed with the scent of flowers, freshly mown grass and of course, baking. About what seemed like a thousand scents were coming from the open second floor windows. Class was now in session. Unfortunately, that meant that sooner or later Gabriela would be pushed through the doors by her friend.

"Aren't you even a little bit excited? We're going to be taught by Alicia Weathers! Just imagine the legends that woman has made. She probably could make crème brûlée come from her bum."

Gabriela laughed nervously.

"Funny you should mention…Wait! You read over my shoulder! It's private Patty!"

"Oh, quit griping. You knew what it was going to come to. I'm a very impatient person. I need something to do!"

It was bittersweet to have Patricia back from her summer holiday. Patricia, who could stop traffic with just a look. She had olive skin, which meant she always looked tanned, two bright green eyes and a smile that seemed to have come from a Colgate commercial. That was the bitter side. The sweet side was that she was a good person, despite her tendency to flip out at unnecessary moments.

"Now," Patricia began, grabbing Gabriela by the arm and pulling her up, "Let's go!"

"Must we? I mean its perfect weather was flying a kite!" Gabriela attempted.

"Hmm…tempting. But really, let's go inside." Patricia said, continuing to lead her inside. Gabriela was pulled in rather than pushed so the prediction she had made only half came true.

* * *

Except for the fact that there was no studio audience, Alicia's cooking class looked just like those kitchens you see on television. There were several stations set up, where students were standing at in pairs of three. They were all wearing bright white chef caps which all stood up alert, as if they too were excited for the arrival of the master chef herself.

All the stations seemed to be full, except for one, where a young man was sitting quite alone, writing something in a notebook and sucking on a small red lollipop.

"That looks promising." Patricia said, but Gabriela stopped her from walking.

"Let's look somewhere else."

"Why? He's sitting by himself. If I know men, and I do, he will enjoy a bit of female companionship."

That was the final word. Gabriela didn't even attempt to stop her this time, and reverted to following slowly behind her friend as went to sit in one of the wooden stools. Curiously, she chose the one that didn't sit beside the man. A smirk was playing on her lips.

The man didn't look up from his notebook. He appeared to be writing in what looked to be purple ink, a bold choice considering his gender. He switched his lollipop from cheek to cheek and Gabriela couldn't help but notice his strong cheekbones against a deeply tan face. He was wearing a pair of thin silver glasses which held beyond them two bright blue eyes. At least, they looked blue. They seemed to turn a darker colour when he turned his head from the bright light hanging over the kitchen station. And as she watched his pink lips move, formed the words he was writing on the page, she noticed his hands. They sported a pair of white gloves with the letter S written in rhinestones. Gabriela didn't even notice she was leaning in close to breathe in his scent of peppermint, until he sighed and shut his notebook. She quickly made haste, pretending to search for spoons in the drawer in front of her so he wouldn't know she had been staring.

As Gabriela rummaged through the drawer, trying to make sense of all the odd instruments that she would never see in her kitchen at home, a clicking sound was heard in her ear. Looking up, she saw a pale blonde, her chef hat askew, approaching the table.

"Simon, I bought you a present." she said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't care what you bought from Victoria Secret Alexa; I'm not going to sleep with you." the man said, in a rather husky voice.

"But it's purple this time." Alexa pouted.

Simon heavily sighed and got up from his stool. He made a motion to Alexa to come behind the station. She smiled and just before she went to follow him, looking at Patricia.

"He may not want to sleep with you two."

"He will when he finds out I can read." Patricia snapped back.

Alexa smirked.

"Very cute. You'll be fun to work with." She said.

"You better hope that by "fun to work with" you're talking about cooking." Patricia said.

She looked at both Patricia and Gabriela and then turned to go behind the station.

"What is this thing anyway?" Gabriela asked after Alexa left, holding up and instrument.

"It's a whisk and can you believe her?" Patricia said, looking behind her.

"You just have to ignore it. Besides we dealt with enough of those kind of girls in high school."

Secretly, Gabriela couldn't believe that this Simon fellow was so enticed by this woman just because she was wearing purple lingerie. He seemed different, but then again, she didn't even know the guy.

A few moments later and Alexa came from behind the station in a huff. Her face was flushed and her chef hat was about to fall off her blonde hair. Her uniform was opened up a little, revealing a lace bra that was not purple but pink.

"I have preferences." Simon called out to her.

Alexa responded by kicking the trash can beside the door before storming out. There was silence in the room and then the door opened again. An older woman, with long curly red hair, probably in her mid forties, came in.

"Is that drama I hear in my classroom?" the woman asked.

"Good morning Alicia!" the class said in unison.

Alicia smiled at the group. Hers was the only uniform that was tan instead of the usual white.

"Now then, let's see who started all this?"

The class all turned their gazes to Simon, who was pulling the plastic off another lollipop, this time green.

"Green is the best kind Alicia." he said.

"Indeed. Wonka's I presume?"

"Only the best."

"We'll be making flan today." Alicia said to the class, turning away from Simon.

No student said a word after that. They made flan in silence.

* * *

After class saw Patricia sucking on a green lollipop as Simon had.

"Simon was right! The green ones do taste better!"

"Can't believe your eating that!" Gabriela said, as they put their uniforms and caps in storage behind the classroom.

"Oh don't be like that. He offered you one too. Or should I ask him to lick it first?"

"You're disgusting! You know that?"

"For a long time. Now come on. Admit it! You were checking him out!"

Patricia lightly pushed her friend.

As the two girls walked out of the storage to leave the classroom, they saw it was empty, except for Simon and Alicia, who were quietly talking. Gabriela's eyes met Simon's and for a moment he stared at her, before turning away and going out the door.

"You two. Come here." Alicia said when they were heading for the door.

They headed back to the desk.

"I hope you know who you're working with." Alicia said.

But when they both shook their heads, she smiled.

"I hope you can keep a secret girls. Because for the next few weeks, your cooking partner is Willy Wonka."

"Talk about a jackpot!" Patricia said eyes wide.

"You will mention this to no one." Alicia said.

"We won't. We promise." Patricia said.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow then."

When they had left the classroom Gabriela thought. Thought about Simon. Beautiful, attractive Simon, with his tan face and blue eyes. Then she thought about the pictures she had seen of Willy Wonka. He was pale and in a top hat. She couldn't believe that those two men were one in the same.


End file.
